Wake Up
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: Ranma is hurt badly and won't- or can't- wake up. Akane is standing watch over him. Will she be able to tell him her true feelings? please RR. Rated for saftey.


Shinju: I've decided to finally write a Ranma/Akane fanfic.

Sango: Yay!

Shinju: Say the pretty disclaimer already so we can get on with it!

Sango: Never! runs away

Shinju: RANMA!

Ranma: ShinjuJaganshi does not own Ranma ½ or the Avril Lavinge song she used here.

Shinju: SANGO GET BACK HERE!!!!

Sango: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!

* * *

The nurse walked into the room. All she had to do was call this one girl's name and tell her what had happened she told herself. It would be easy, just say the words. But when she called out the name, and the girl slowly lifted her face, the nurse realized just how hard this would be. The girl's eyes were filled with tears, and it looked like she had been crying for hours. As if she knew what was coming, the girl didn't move. The nurse wiped her own eyes and called the name again.

"Akane Tendo."

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here**

**By now**

Akane's POV

The nurse left long ago. They say he won't wake up. A 50 chance he'll make it and a 50 chance that he won't. Why is the doctor moving so slowly? I need to see him! I can't talk; I know that I'll just cry harder… Why? What did he do to deserve this? If he doesn't wake up…No! He HAS to wake up! He always pushes himself to be the very best! He wouldn't die now…would he?

**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

He's there, behind glass. Hooked up to a breathing machine, covered in bandages that are already soaked with blood. An I.V. is embedded in his arm. The machine that shows his heart rate says that it's slow, so very slow and weak. I've tried to be strong, to keep from crying, but this is almost more than I can take. I press against the glass, watching his chest rise and fall. Please keep breathing. Don't you dare stop now.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life**

"You can go in and see him now Miss Tendo." Says the doctor kindly. I nod and give him a small smile. I slowly open the door and sit down next to him. I pick up his hand. So cold, like ice. How could this have happened?

"He was lucky you found him when you did Miss Tendo." The doctor said, his voice making me jump. He must have followed me in.

"There are multiple cuts, ranging from very deep to little scrapes, all across his body. There are finger-print shaped bruises on his neck, and the matter of the small concussion he received. We can only cross our fingers and hope for the best." He finished, looking truly sorry for her. He left, leaving the two alone in the room.

**Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**

I realize…that they will ask what happened…I need to face it. But I don't want to…no, I have to. It will help them find HIM. And when they find him, I'll pay him a little visit.

Flashback

Akane wandered through the park, looking for him. In another fight! He kept getting all those stupid challenges from girls, so she was thrilled when he finally got one from a boy that he claimed he didn't know. But it was getting late, and it should have been over hours ago.

"Hello! Anyone here?" yelled Akane, still looking. Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise from behind her. She walked over to it. Hmmm. Something is behind those bushes… She walked over and ripped the bushes apart. And stared in shock at what was there. He was covered in blood, it was everywhere, covering the trees, the grass, even him. He was barely conscious, but his eyes focused on her, as though he had stayed awake through his pain just to see her face. She crawled to his side, tears streaming from her eyes. He reached up to touch her face, and she grabbed his hand, still crying softly.

"A-akane…I…I'm…s-sorry…" he whispered.

" No…" she whispered, but he didn't hear her. She threw back her head and screamed his name so that HE would know she was there.

" RANMA!"

**I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know**

"Ranma…I'll kill him for this…but first you need to wake up!" she whispered, a single tear escaping from her control. Then she froze, and slowly looked at her hand. The one that was holding his. He…he was squeezing her hand? Was he waking up? Then she remembered that he might be able to sub-consciously control his body, and it didn't mean that he was waking up yet. And yet…maybe he was trying? Should she tell him? Yes, yes she should tell him the truth.

**Cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**

"Hey Ranma…I've got something that I need to tell you…I've known this for a really long time, every since the skating match…I don't really hate you. And this engagement has become more than something our father's set up. I've always wanted to tell you…that I…love you Ranma. I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me behind. I need you now, more than ever." She whispered, tears now falling steadily from behind her closed eyes.

"I need you…"

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life**

She just sat there, crying for what seemed like forever. Her family and his came and went. None of his "fan girls" ever came. Soon, they were alone again. She was losing hope.

"Akane? Is that you?" came a voice. She never bothered to look up from the floor. So many had come and gone that she was beyond caring about who came to see him. It made no difference.

"Yes. Ranma can't have anymore visitors. You'll have to leave." She said, her voice flat and empty.

"How am I supposed to visit myself? As for leaving, I'd really love to, but I don't think that I can." The voice said again.

**Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**

The words finally hit her. Visit…himself? Then…

"Ranma!" she cried, hugging him. He was sitting up, smiling at her. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"Hey, I'm fine now. But I heard what you said. I could kinda hear everything, but it was really fuzzy. Part of me wanted to wake up, but the other part just wanted to go to sleep and take a nice long rest. You were there helping the first part out." He said, giving her another smile. She tried to smile back, and found that she could. He was fine, everything was okay. No…there was one more thing…

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea**

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**

"Ranma…who was it that challenged you?" she asked, using her sweetest and cutest voice.

"Um, ehehe…I can't…really tell you…" he said, avoiding her eyes. She frowned. That gave her a good idea about who it was, effectively narrowing the choices down to 3 boys.

"Who was it?" she asked again.

" Ryoga…" He muttered, hoping she might not hear…

" WHAT?!?!" She screamed, then looked at him, knowing that he was probably too sensitive for that right now. He grinned at her, and only winced a little at the pain. _Stupid pig…_

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

"Look Akane, it doesn't matter. I heard, and…I feel the same way." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Good." She said, giving him an even bigger smile. "Now why don't we tell the doctors that you woke up. I'm anxious to prove them wrong."

_I won't ever leave you again…_

_I won't let you leave me again…_

**I'm with you...**

Sango: Wasn't that nice?

Shinju: And I don't want anybody telling me that, "Oh, Ryoga could never hurt Ranma _that _badly! You are so out of character! This was too sappy!" Go away, or e-mail me about it. If you have actual constructive criticism, then send it in. If not, keep your comments to yourself or e-mail me about it. And don't tell me that everybody has the right to free speech, because I don't care. It doesn't help me, the story, or you, so don't say it.

Sango: Shinju…

Shinju: And don't tell me how cruel I am. I'm sorry if I come across this way, but I am so sick of people sending in these reviews that have nothing good to say about the story. Just say one nice thing about the story, and I won't complain.

Sango: Have a nice day!

Shinju: mutters beware the squirrels…


End file.
